Technical Field
This Patent Disclosure relates generally to inductive proximity sensors/switches.
Related Art
An inductive sensor includes an inductive coil sensor and sensor electronics. The sensor electronics drives the sensor coil, projecting a sensing B-Field, and then measures/acquires a sensor response, such as a change in sensor coil inductance in response to a conductive target.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, for proximity sensing, an inductive proximity sensor/switch, represented by a sensor coil (11) is designed to switch when a conductive target (15) is proximate to the sensor coil (within the sensor coil's sensing range). An inductive sensor (coil and electronics) can be configured for sensitivity to a conductive target that is present immediately proximate to the coil, within a sensing area (12).